


Game Night

by SatuD2



Series: Tien & Chiaotzu fics [41]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Addendum to an actual fic, Game Night, Gen, Please read Fledgling Cranes first, post-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: New traditions can come from the simplest things.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Tien & Chiaotzu fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the r/Fanfiction Discord's Drabble Night! Theme: Game Night. This is an epilogue (sort of) chapter to Fledgling Cranes, so please read that one first.

There was a lot of setup involved. Boards and minis and tiny tokens made of firm cardboard. Plastic containers with a thousand little dividers. Character selection was difficult. In the end, Papaya decided on a little rat queen, hissing and raising fingers curled into little claws. Tien couldn't stop laughing at this, wheezing as he picked the tanky rock beast. Choosing a healer, Chiaotzu found a conjurer with a huge variety of spells.

Perhaps it was silly, the three of them sitting around the table with an enormous manual and telepathy shifting pieces around. But they were laughing. Smiling. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The game is roughly based off Gloom Haven. Goddamn I love that game :D


End file.
